


The Whole World According To Moi

by ProbablyVoldemort



Series: You Give Me Akumas [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Making Out, badly timed phone calls, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: Nathaniel gets a phone call just when things are heating up and Chloe, well, Chloe always has to be the center of attention, doesn't she?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm currently taking prompts from [this post](http://probably-voldemort.tumblr.com/post/150895016686/writing-prompts) so feel free to request something in the comments or shoot me an ask at probably-voldemort on Tumblr!

**krzed asked: 5 NathChlo please!**

**5: “If you don’t stop talking I’m going to have to kiss you.”**

_(So I’ve never really written making out before? So I don’t really know how good this is but it happened)_

Chloe had been dating Nathaniel for a few weeks now, but this was the first time they’d gone anywhere past chaste kisses. They were tangled together on her bed, their tongues dancing together amidst their breathy moans and gasps. Her hands were tangled in his hair, and his were under her shirt, moving higher and higher. She trembled in anticipation as his fingers brushed the underside of her bra and–

–the loud blaring of his cellphone caused them to jump apart.

Chloe grumbled as Nathaniel dug around for his phone, his breathing laboured.

He groaned when he finally found it. “It’s my partner for my art project,” he said, sending her a longing look as he hit answer.

It would be a quick call, Chloe reasoned. Why would it be any longer when she was here, ready to get back to making out?

But it went on and on and _on_ and, frankly, Chloe was starting to wonder what was so interesting about this art project partner that made talking to them more fun than making out with her. Or touching her boobs, because, if she had any say, there would definitely be some boob-touching happening when he finally hung up.

She found her own phone, tucked under a pillow, and replied to a couple of texts from Sabrina, and scrolled through Facebook for a few minutes, before turning to glare at Nathaniel.

Why in Ladybug’s name was he not hanging up that stupid phone?

She pouted for another minute or two, before her eyes caught on his sketchbook at the end of the bed, her face lighting up with an idea.

Chloe crawled to the end of the bed, sending Nathaniel an innocent smile when she returned. He turned back away, focusing on his conversation again, and she began flipping through the sketchbook for a blank page. She uncapped the pen, setting it to the paper and grinning at her handiwork when she was finished.

 _If you don’t stop talking, I’m going to have to kiss_ you was scrawled in loopy writing, a smiley face at the end for emphasis.

She slid the book into his lap, raising an expectant eyebrow. Nathaniel glanced down for maybe a moment before looking up at her and rolling his eyes.

 _“I’m almost done,”_ he mouthed, returning to the conversation.

Now, this would just not do. Chloe deserved his attention and, frankly, she _had_ warned him.

With this thought in mind, she crawled closer, pressing a chaste kiss against his neck. He shot her a warning look, and she widened her eyes innocently, pressing another, longer kiss over his pulse. His next words into the phone shook slightly, and she grinned against his skin.

He was trying to keep his composure, Chloe knew, so she moved her kisses up his neck, darting her tongue out every few kisses and reveling in the hitches in his breath. She reached his ear, and the idiot still hadn’t hung up, so she bit down on the lobe, drawing out a groan.

This’d get him for sure, she reasoned, smirking as she soothed the bite with her tongue. But–

“No, no, I just had to cough–tickle in my throat, yeah.”

Chloe bit back a groan of her own, though hers was in annoyance. Was he really still ignoring her?

She pulled away, shooting him a wicked smirk before she returned her lips to his neck, sucking a path downwards. His words were getting less and less steady, his answers shorter and less coherent, but it wasn’t until she bit down on his collarbone that she finally heard the words she wanted to hear.

“Kay I gotta go talk later bye.”

Nathaniel threw the phone, and Chloe shrieked in delight as he finally rolled her over, pressing her into the bed as his lips recaptured his.

But, really, Nathaniel should have known by then. Nobody ignores Chloe Bourgeois and gets away with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are life and asks are golden!  
> Find me on Tumblr at probably-voldemort :D


End file.
